The Greatest Emotion
by Bee4Otis
Summary: It's been awhile now sicne Emily's passing, Morgan is still dealing with his feelings on this and comes to an unexpected relisation.


When Morgan arrived home from work he felt mentally drained from the rough case the BAU had been working on that day. His dog Cloony greeted him at the door; tail wagging and jumping all over Morgan in his excitement to see his owner come home.

"Hey there boy, easy there, I missed you too," Morgan said giving Cloony a pat. Morgan thought animals were the best at cheering people up as they are loyal, and are happy to see you every time, no matter what's been going on in your life.

Morgan put some of his things away, and then he decided to take Cloony for a walk in the park to help wear off some of his excitement, and give him some exercise after been cooped up in the house all day. Morgan put on Cloony's leash and garbed the Frisbee, then headed out the door with Cloony walking ahead pulling tightly on the leash. Morgan laughed; he wasn't so sure he had yet taught Cloony who was boss.

Once at the park Morgan let Cloony off his leash and through the Frisbee for him. Cloony loved to play fetch with the Frisbee. He would jump into the air and catch it before it landed almost every time.

The park was beautiful at this time of day, with the sun giving off a warm glow in the late afternoon, that shone between the leaves of the oak trees that lined the park. The grass was beautiful green and lush. There was laughter of children coming from the playground, and light hearted conversations could be heard from the onlooking parents. People were out strolling, jogging and walking their dogs. There was a group of old timers playing checkers and cards. The ducks even seemed happy as they were rather vocal swimming around in the pond and fighting each other for bits of bread people were feeding them.

Morgan appreciated the peace and the appearance of a happy and caring world this park gave; with its beauty, and the people here seemed happy and families were having a good time. Where's in his job he would often see the opposite, that which gave the appearance of a cruel and uncaring world.

Morgan sat on a park bench and a panting Cloony lied down at his feet with his tongue hanging out. Though Morgan was sure Cloony could keep going if he started throwing the Frisbee again.

Morgan looked around at all the happy families, lovers, parents with children and grandparents. They all looked so innocent and ignorant about all the horrible things in this world he knew of. Morgan began to feel sad as he felt envious of these people. Not just because creating a family with what he does for a living is hard, it was that they had the kind of ignorance that gave to a certain type of care fee happiness, while they live their lives. Morgan wanted to have this, though he felt he was on the other side. He didn't get to be one of those in these happy families, but was a protector of happy families, from the awful things out there he knows can tear them apart.

Morgan had been watching the younger couple on the picnic rug a few feet away from where he was sitting. They were clearly lovers; the young man was teasing his girl by purposely picking up leaves and putting them in her hair. Grinning; the man was holding up his hand with a pile of leaves in his fist threatening to throw them at her, and she was laughing and trying to reach up at it.

"Sam come on, stop it" she laughed playfully.

Morgan smiled he knew how to tease a girl playfully; it was one of his many charms. Many women have been on the receiving end of this, many of his one-time dates. Though he wasn't good at behavioural analysing this sort of thing, with this couple he could tell it wasn't a one-time date. They clearly had something much deeper. He could see there was something in their eyes every time they looked at each other. Plus there was the obvious sign of the diamond ring on the woman's finger which must be a new addition to their relationship because the woman repeatedly kept holding her left hand out and looking at the ring, and he in turn would hold her hand and kiss it than kiss her, each time she did this.

Morgan was never sure if he wanted this kind of commitment, as he enjoyed the freedom of the handsome bachelor life. But at this moment though, he couldn't help think how lucky this guy was to be in a committed and loving relationship. The main attraction been how happy he seemed, and that feelings of loneliness had to be a rarity for this guy. Morgan had been feeling the pangs of loneliness a lot lately.

Morgan continued to watch the couple playing around on the picnic rug; he was shocked at the feelings of emptiness that started to rise up in him as he continued to watch the happy couple. These feelings intensified all of a sudden when he heard the man say his lover's name.

"Come on Em, give it back, Emily!" Sam said playfully as he tackled her on the rug prying his watch out of her hands that she had taken teasingly.

"Ok, Ok, I'll give it back," laughed the woman named Emily, as Sam leaned in to kiss her.

If Morgan had momentary feelings of envy for what this man had before. It was nothing to what he felt now as he watched Sam cradle his beautiful brunette lover in his arms. It was like this guy had his Emily but Morgan didn't have his. He found it hard to breathe as he felt himself become chocked up with tears. Morgan was surprised at himself for crying, he hadn't done that since the earliest days of losing his friend and partner Emily Prentiss. He thought he was up to the moving on process.

All Morgan knew is that he wished more than anything in the world right now; that he was holding Emily Prentiss in his arms, tightly, feeling her warmth, her beating heart and burying his face in her hair. Tears began to stream down his face as he remembered her smile, her many facial expressions, the sound of her voice, her bright eyes, the way she walked and the way she talked to him. As he thought of all this, a missing Emily pang hit him so hard he felt physical pain in his chest.

Morgan had always respected Emily as both his friend and co-worker and trusted her to have his back in the many dangerous situations they had been in over the years. It felt like only now did he realise how overwhelmingly wonderful he thought she was, and how much she really had meant to him. Morgan was having a hard time understanding his feelings right now. He had never had romantic feelings for her and wasn't sure if he'd ever had those kinds of feelings for any woman. Sure he had the usual lust and I very much enjoy your company feelings for women. He even knew he has deep friendship and caring feelings for women, that meant he would give up his life for them, such as for the lovely Garcia.

He knew what the couple on the picnic rug were experiencing because the deep emotion they had for each other, he knew he had for Emily Prentiss, even though this new realization confused him so. Only difference was they were experiencing the greatest joy this emotion gives, and he was experiencing the greatest grief this emotion can give. That emotion is the deep emotion of been in love.

The End


End file.
